This invention relates to a record player of the type, hereinafter referred to as the type described, comprising a deck plate having a turntable rotatably mounted thereon and driven by an electric motor through a belt engaged with a drive pulley on the turntable and with a stepped pulley driven by the motor and there being speed change means to move the belt so that it can be engaged with a desired diameter part of the stepped pulley to permit adjustment of the speed of rotation of the turntable.